La Exterminadora
by Anzu Ravenwood
Summary: La venganza su única razón de vivir, mientras que con el tiempo ha consumido su corazón, ¿Que pasara cuando se enamore del enemigo? ¿Acaso abandonara esa venganza? Edward
1. Prefacio

**

* * *

**

_¡Hola! Bien aquí vengo con una historia de Crepúsculo, es algo que se me ocurrió mientras leía algo de Jane Austen, espero que les guste, no es la primera historia que escribo pero si lo es de esta grandiosa saga de libros, así que acepto comentarios criticas y demás._

_**La Exterminadora**_

_**Prefacio**_

Y aquí me encuentro a unos minutos de mi inminente muerte. El me mira con esos ojos llenos de sed y de muerte. No me importa morir, tal vez sea lo mejor, no intentare rogar ni suplicar por mi vida. Ya que al fin podre reunirme con mis padres, pero eso solo es un sueño en el aire que se ira junto conmigo ya que nunca podre verlos ni después de mi muerte ya que iré directo al infierno, por haberme enamorado de uno de mis enemigos aquellos a los que jure matar para vengar la muerte de mis padres. Pero en el corazón no se manda y como me dijo una vez mi madre "algún día encontraras a tu príncipe Bella" . Mi venganza fue vencida por el amor. Tal vez pueda ver sus ojos antes de partir de este mundo, aun albergo esa miserable esperanza, pero podre morir sabiendo que el seguirá con vida, tan lleno de vitalidad como lo estará por toda la eternidad, creo que ese es mi único consuelo si es así no le temo a la muerte.

-Ruega, ruega por tu miserable vida, así harás esto mas divertido-dijo mi opresor, mirándome, mientras disfrutaba de aquel espectáculo que mi débil cuerpo le brindaba.

-Nunca-respondí con las fuerzas que le quedaban a mí marchitado cuerpo

La vista se me nublaba, solo podía escuchar las risas desatadas de mi opresor aquel que terminaría con mi vida, la vida de la exterminadora.

* * *

_¿Bien? ¿Que les pareció? es algo pequeño pero quería plasmarlo antes de que mi musa interior se fuera muy lejos, estaré esperando sus comentarios, sin mas me despido hasta la próxima!!_


	2. Bella

__

_¡Hola! _

_Gracias a todas por sus comentarios...Aquí traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste, esta algo cortito pero creo que así serán todos los capítulos por ende actualizare seguido. __Sin mas espero que lo disfruten._

**

* * *

****La Exterminadora**

_**Capitulo 1: Bella**_

Me encontraba en un sitio que conocía perfectamente, mi cuarto…todo estaba igual que cuando era pequeña, allí estaban aquellas muñecas que llenaban un rincón de la habitación extremadamente lejano a mi; las paredes tapizadas de un lindo papel de flores color rosa todo estaba como en mi niñez, todo… incluso mi madre sentada en la esquina de mi cama leyéndome un cuento como todas las noches lo hacia, aquellos cuentos de princesas y sus castillos encantados. Siempre me parecieron maravillosos, pensaba que tal vez un día yo encontraría a un príncipe como las historias los relataban.

-¿Mami?-interrumpí a medio cuento

- ¿Si, Bella?-

-¿Crees que algún día yo encuentre a mi príncipe?- mi pregunta estaba llena de emoción

-Claro que si, algún día encontraras a tu príncipe Bella- respondió mi madre, enseñándome aquella hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

Pero en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro, mientras que me perdía en la penumbra, mi madre se iba alejando sin que yo pudiera hacer algo por detenerla, después de un instante no pude verla mas, me había quedado completamente sola.

-¡No!-desperté gritando y agitada, mientras que mi frente sudaba-Otra vez ese sueño- trate de tranquilizarme, este sueño siempre me visitaba cada noche desde los últimos 10 años. Desde aquel trágico día. No recordaba mucho de aquel suceso, solo podía recordar aquel ser que destruyo mi vida, nunca podría olvidarlo.

Toque mis mejillas al percibir un leve mojón en ellas; y allí estaban aquellas traicioneras lagrimas, me fastidiaba tanto llorar, eso era símbolo de que aun seguía viviendo en aquel mundo triste y solitario.

La única razón de que aun siguiera en esta vida era tomar y cumplir mi venganza esa palabra tenía demasiados significados para mí. Observe la oscuridad de la habitación, al parecer a un no amanecía. Mire el pequeño reloj que se encontraba en el buro a lado izquierdo de mi cama, eran exactamente las 3:30 am. Como todas las noches sucedía, era imposible que pudiera volver a conciliar el sueño, así que me levante y fui escaleras abajo; toda la casa permanecía en la penumbra, me dirigí a la cocina necesitaba tomar un vaso de agua.

Al llegar tome un vaso de la repisa y me serví un poco de aquel liquido del garrafón después me senté en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina. Y allí estaba yo sola en la oscuridad de la noche tratando de tranquilizar a mis demonios internos, pero la tranquilidad no duro demasiado para poder disfrutarla, en la sala pude escuchar un pequeño ruido, tenía un "visitante", mis "visitantes" no solían ser normales pero ya estaba acostumbrada a sus constantes visitas en mi casa durante las noches. No moví ni un musculo de donde me encontraba; quería ver si era tan estúpido como para atacarme, justo como lo había predicho, todo sucedió en un instante aunque era humana tenia habilidades para dar caza a ese tipo cucarachas, me encontraba encima de el, mientras mantenía mi larga espada dentro de su corazón-si es que lo tenia- gruño mientras me observaba-no dudo que no lo hiciera ya que el podía ver en la oscuridad-

-¿Es que no se cansan?-le pregunte con desdén

-¡Cállate!- me rugió

No estaba de humor para soportarlo ni divertirme con el, saque rápidamente la espada de su pecho y le corte la cabeza retirándome rápidamente mientras lo quemaba, no quería que se volviera a unir y me diera problemas. Después de eso tuve que limpiar todo el desorden, saque el jabón y los accesorios necesarios para la limpieza, mientras lo hacia empecé a recordar como había llegado a ser lo que ahora era…

Después de que mis padres murieron-fueron asesinados mejor dicho-me llevaron a un orfanato donde pase 8 años hasta que cumplí los 15 y decidí que permanecer allí no serviría de nada. Decidí volver a Fork a mi antigua casa, no se como lo hice pero sabia que era el único lugar a donde podía ir no importaba si los recuerdos me hicieran sufrir solo quería una cosa "venganza" y eso era lo que iba a obtener. Siempre fue una adolecente responsable y muy seria, sabia cuidarme yo sola y no era muy afectiva, siempre pensé que los sentimientos me estorbarían así que nunca trate de sacarlos de donde los mantenía encerrados y así ha sido hasta el día de hoy. Entonces comencé a investigar un poco sobre algunas cosas que recordaba y todas aquellas horas de investigación me llevaron a una sola palabra _Vampiro_.

Al principio creí que eso era totalmente absurdo, los vampiros no existían. Pero después de pensarlo demasiadas veces deduje que eso era a lo único que me podía aferrar, y no me equivoque.

Entonces recordé a una profesora del orfanato donde pase la mayor parte de mi niñez y mi adolescencia, ella siempre nos leía acerca de los vampiros, pero siempre pensé que solo era por asustarnos. Le hice una pequeña visita, primero contándole mis teorías y después ella contándome las suyas, me dijo todo lo que sabía acerca de ellos; como matarlos y me obsequio esta espada que ahora es mi compañera y amiga, después de 2 años de entrenamiento y demás he llegado hacer conocida como _la exterminadora -_solo entre los vampiros- y he dado caza a todos ellos pero he fallado en encontrar al que verdaderamente busco.

Termine de limpiar y ya eran las 6 am, el tiempo se iba rápido cuando tenia las manos ocupadas igual que la mente, guarde todo en su lugar tenia que darme prisa si no llegaría tarde a la escuela.

¿Escuela? Si soy una exterminadora pero no dejo de ser humana y tampoco me olvido de mis obligaciones. Subí rápidamente y tome una ducha dejándome consentir un poco por el agua caliente que salía de la llave, al terminar me enrede con una toalla y me mire al espejo tenia una ojeras horribles cubriendo la parte de debajo de mis ojos, pero no intente ponerles mucha atención así que salí del baño y me dirigí a mi cuarto a ponerme algo de ropa. No tuve que pensarlo demasiado tome unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa color negra y por ultimo me puse una sudadera gris. Baje rápidamente directo a la cocina tomando una barra de granola y tomando mi mochila y en unos instante me encontraba fuera de mi casa, me esperaba un largo día de escuela.

Y también, no se por que pero tenia el presentimiento de que aquel día seria diferente a los demás en la escuela, mi vida daría un giro inesperado de 360 grados.

* * *

__

_¿Bien? ¿Que les pareció? creo que este capitulo no fue algo interesante, pero espero que les haya gustado, de nuevo muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y espero sus criticas sobre este capitulo_


	3. Una Llegada Inesperada

_¡Hola! Bien aqui vengo con otro capitulo mas, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias aquellas que me dejan sus comentarios. Sin mas les dejo este capitulo espero que les guste._

* * *

**La Exterminadora**

_**Capitulo 2: Una Llegada Inesperada**_

Ya afuera del porche de la casa me dirigí a mi viejo chevy-que aun funcionaba demasiado bien para su estado actual- abrí la puerta del conductor y me introduje en esta dejando mi mochila en el asiento del copiloto para después cerrarla de un leve portazo. Encendí el motor que emitió un leve rugido antes de arrancar y ponerlo en marcha. Recorrí la misma ruta que siempre recorría para dirigirme ala escuela que no se encontraba demasiado lejos de la casa. A mis flancos se encontraba todo poblado de verde musgo y pinos verduscos, ya me había acostumbrado a todo ese tipo de vegetación, pero no siempre iba tan atenta del paisaje que me rodeaba a excepción del día de hoy, tenia ganas de retrasar mi llegada a la escuela realmente no quería llegar por alguna extraña razón no quería ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Sin darme cuenta había llegado a mi destino, el estacionamiento estaba casi repleto así que entre rápido en el para ocupar un espacio. Frene en seco y me estacione.

Tome mi mochila para salir del coche, mire a mi alrededor y la mayoría de los chicos que se encontraban en el estacionamiento murmuraban mientras miraban alguna cosa o a alguien interesante en particular- ya que en este pequeño pueblo casi nunca pasaban cosas relevantes- dirigí mi vista a la misma dirección que llamaba la atención de todo ser vivo mientras estaba paraba a un lado de mi coche; lo primero que llamo mi atención fue un flamante volvo-y digo flamante ya que nunca desde mi llegada había visto un coche de esos no al menos a algún estudiante-color plateado pero no fue eso lo que llamo toda a mi atención, lo que verdaderamente me aterrorizo fue aquel chico entre todos lo que se encontraban bajando de aquel flamante y espectacular vehículo.

No sabría describir los sentimientos que invadieron mi cuerpo solo sabia que alguna de mis extremidades temblaba sin parar y no podía detenerla. Todos eran guapos realmente hermosos no había palabra para describir a cada uno de ellos, semejante belleza solo era comparable con la de los _vampiros. _Al principio dude en pensar que lo fueran ya que los vampiros no asistían a la escuela ¿verdad?-bueno a ninguno que haya conocido-eran dos chicas, una mas hermosa que la otra y valla que le hacia honor a la palabra, sus cabellos rubios cubrían la mitad de su espalda sus facciones eran como las de una modelo y mas que eso ya que cualquier chica envidaría tanta belleza sobrehumana. Y la segunda y sin hacerla menos parecía un duendecillo con el cabello corto totalmente rebelde que se alzaba en puntas, tenia la apariencia de una bailarina y su piel nívea al igual que la chica rubia era realmente hermosa y por últimos 3 chicos el mas alto era realmente gigantesco y musculoso, el segundo era un poco mas pequeño que el tercero pero aun así parecía que ese chico había sufrido bastante y por ultimo aquel chico de cabellos color cobrizos y ojos acre casi llegando al dorado y facciones que solo un ángel podría tener.

Todas esas ideas me abandonaron y el temor volvió a inundarme, lo mire detenidamente y varios recuerdos invadieron mi mente. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba mirando ese chico se parecía bastante aquel estúpido ser que había destruido mi vida y se había llevado con el todo lo que yo amaba. De un momento a otro el temor fue reemplazado por la ira y el enojo, las ganas de ir y abalanzarme sobre el y destrozarle el cuello me invadieron. Una pequeña voz hizo que saliera de mis lagunas mentales y que volviera a la realidad recordándome en donde me encontraba.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella?- me llamo insistentemente aquella vocecita

-Mmm Jessica, Hola- la salude volviéndome para mirarla

-Creo que tu también estas sorprendida por aquellos nuevos alumnos-soltó un risita burlona mientras volvía su vista para mirar a los nuevos inquilinos de la escuela

-¿alumnos nuevos?-pregunte incrédula

-Si, no lo sabias hay un nuevo doctor en el hospital y se mudo con toda su familia, aquellos con sus hijos adoptivos, eso creo- valla en un pueblo tan pequeño todo se puede saber en cuestión de nada

-Valla-fue lo único que pude responder, no tenía ganas de quedarme mas tiempo en ese lugar, quería entrar al edificio antes de que perdiera la cordura y pudiera cometer alguna locura con un chico inocente.

Me despedí de Jessica y camine a paso lento a la entrada de la cafetería.

Al pasar a un lado de aquellos chicos no pude evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo. Todos miraban en todas direcciones, excepto ese chico que había captado mi atención no se por que pero por un momento pensé que me miraba. Hice caso omiso de mis especulaciones y seguí mi camino hasta dentro del edificio.

La clase de literatura había comenzado y por ende llegue tarde.

-Buenas noches señorita Swan- dijo el profesor con tono acusador mientras me cedía el paso y me dirigía a mi banca.

Trate de prestar atención a la clase pero era realmente imposible concentrarme, nunca supe de que trato la clase ni la siguiente que le procedió. Al llegar a trigonometría como siempre Jessica me esperaba en la banca que compartíamos juntas y comenzó hablar del tema que menos quería escuchar.

-Valla viste a todos esos chicos realmente son guapos-me decía entre parloteos, diferenciando a cada uno para llegar a saber quien era el mas guapo de todos.

-Si, si creo que es aquel chico de cabellos cobrizos-su sola mención hizo que temblara

-¿Bella? Sucede algo- pregunto notando mi estado

-nada Jessica-respondí rápidamente, aliviada por que el profesor hubiese entrado y la plática de Jessica se hubiese visto saboteada.

Después de una larga hora de trigonometría seguía sumergida en mis cavilaciones, aun no entendía que era lo que me perturbaba, más bien si lo sabía pero me negaba a aceptarlo. Caminamos en dirección a la cafetería, Jessica me seguía platicando sobre aquellos chicos pero no le prestaba atención alguna.

Al entrar a la cafetería, por algún sentimiento extraño comencé a recorrer con la vista toda la cafetería, cada rincón de ella buscando a alguien, entonces fue allí donde lo encontré en una mesa de algún rincón muy alejado de todos los demás junto con sus hermanos platicando entre ellos con una bandeja de comida que no había sido tocada por ninguno.

Todo pasó en un momento, mis ideas llenaron mi cabeza, realmente eran lo que yo pensaba. ¡Dios mío! _Vampiros_ en la escuela. Eso no podía estar pasando, pero no importaba cuantos fueran acabaría con cada uno de ellos.

Entonces allí estaba parada en la entrada de la cafetería, ideando una y mil manera de acabar con todos ellos, cuando mis ojos color chocolate se encontraron con esos ojos color miel casi dorados, mi cuerpo se estremeció al tener aquel contacto visual y no puede resistir aparte la vista de inmediato.

-Lo siento- me disculpe en un susurro con Jessica y salí disparada al estacionamiento

Busque mi coche necesitaba estar unos minutos sola antes de volver a entrar.

Llegue a mi automóvil lo mas rápido que pude y me introduje en el, poniendo uno de los discos que traía en el porta CDS y lo puse en la cafetera de estéreo que tenia, entonces la música comenzó a sonar era algo de _Beethoven_, relaje mi cuerpo en el respaldo del coche y cerré mis ojos, necesitaba relajarme para poder pensar con claridad.

Necesitaba un plan para llegar hasta el y cuando menos se diera cuenta acabaría con el. Llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo este trabajo así que sabia a lo que podía exponerme si intentaba esa idea que me rodeaba el cerebro. No había otra opción, si no ideaba otro plan o me daba por vencida tendría que usarlo irremediablemente.

-Seducirlo- dije en un susurro mientras dejaba que la música deleitara mis oídos y hacia que me relajara. Realmente esto que planeaba hacer seria algo muy riesgoso podría salir lastimada seguramente.

* * *

_¿Bien? ¿Que les parecio? Ya saben que acepto sugerencias sobre el proximo capitulo y criticas por igual, espero les guste y nos leyemos hasta la proxima._

_**Yumiko Hatake.**_


	4. El Regreso

__

_Hola!, bien aquí vengo con otro capitulo mas de esta historia espero que les guste, y gracias a todas por dejarme sus comentarios eso me anima a seguir escribiendo sin mas que decir, les dejo este capitulo._

**

* * *

**

**La Exterminadora**

_**Capitulo 3: El Regreso **_

Abrí los ojos, no me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado en el interior del coche, tratando de tranquilizarme ante aquellos mortíferos pensamientos que me invadían. Afuera del chevy caía un ligero chipi-chipi, suspire y apague el estéreo que aun seguía emitiendo aquella relajante música así que guarde en su lugar el Cd y me dispuse a salir a la llovizna.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con mayor densidad, haciendo que esta mojara mis cabellos y parte de mi cara, así que me apresure a cerrar la puerta del automóvil y salir corriendo con dirección al edificio de mi siguiente clase. Corrí todo lo que pude –muy rápido para ser humana- y pronto estuve en la entrada de la cafetería. De un momento a otro mi cuerpo se quedo paralizado, unos ojos me había estado observando y ahora se encontraban a una corta distancia de mi, invadiendo mi espacio personal-eso realmente me molestaba- y yo observaba aquellos ojos flameantes _"maldición"_ dijo mi fuero interno. Pero a aquella corta distancia pude observar sus angelicales y hermosas facciones y de paso deleitarme con ellas por igual, solo por unos instantes me permití esa debilidad.

De la nada apareció a sus espaldas aquella chica con aspecto de duendecillo, seguramente hermana de aquel ángel de destrucción. Esta miro primero a su hermano, el cual no aparto su mirada de mi rostro mojado por la lluvia, y después dirigió sus profundos ojos a mi, mientras que en su rostro se mostraba un pequeña sonrisa- como si me conociera de toda la vida y fuéramos grandes amigas-aquella sonrisa hizo que saliera de mi ensimamiento y de la hipnotizante mirada de mi verdugo.

Quite rápidamente la mirada y me apresure a salir de esa prisión en donde me encontraba, pase a un lado de ellos sin ni siquiera mirarlos, escuche que el decía algo en un susurro que no alcance a escuchar por que el viento hizo su trabajo y se lo llevo.

Las últimas clases pasaron más lentas de lo que me había imaginado, la lluvia había cesado, pero las nubes aun espesas cubrían la salida de algún rayo de luz que pudiera iluminar aquel triste pueblo de Forks. Era viernes así que todos tendrían algo que hacer, por extraño que se escuche yo también tenía que ir a visitar a mi amigo Jacob y pasar un tiempo en la Punch seguro que el aire de la playa me sentaría bien.

Al escuchar el timbre de la ultima clase, salí disparada al estacionamiento, no quería pasar mas tiempo en la escuela, la llovizna había dejado su rastro en los coches de la mayoría de los estudiantes y con ella un leve aire frio. Subí de inmediato al auto y encendí el motor que soltó un rugido pero ahora mas fuerte que el anterior no le tome demasiada atención y me dirigí a la salida del estacionamiento no sin antes mirar el volvo de soslayo.

Ya fuera de aquella horrible prisión me sentí más cómoda y mas relajada, solo un poco… conduje como loca por la carretera que me llevaría a mi destino no tardaría demasiado en llegar con aquella velocidad a la que conducía 100 km/h. Me maldije a mi misma por seguir pensando en aquel sucio _vampiro_, ¿que era lo que me pasaba? No lo entendía, había estado en frente de muchos _vampiros_ y ninguno de ellos me había turbado de este modo en como lo hacia _el_. Tenia que destruirlo antes de que su existencia me hiciera perder la cordura.

Pero en algún espacio de mi cabeza no deseaba hacer eso, no quería matarlo realmente no deseaba hacerlo, sentía que le debía algo aquel chico mi corazón me lo decía, al pensar en eso apreté fuertemente el volante hasta llegar a tensar mis nudillos, que demonios me estaba pasando no debía pensar mas en eso solo en destruirlo a _el_ y a su familia solo en eso.

Escuché un leve golpeteo de olas, seguro ya había llegado a casa de Jacob, allí estaba esperándome, mientras que por alguna razón fruncía el ceño.

-¡Bella!-grito emocionado

-¡Jacob!-grite lo más que pude para que me escuchara, mientras me bajaba de mi coche

-Valla, tu coche necesita una visita al mecánico Bella-inquirió observando mi viejo chevy, mientras caminaba para mi encuentro

-Si, ya lo se-solté un pequeño suspiro

-Ya sabes que yo podría revisarlo-

-Muchas gracias Jacob-le mostré una amplia sonrisa de corazón

-Hola, Bella-grito una voz en las espaldas de Jacob, era Billy el padre de este, el y Jacob eran lo mas cercano a una familia que había tenido desde que llegue a Forks. Billy siempre procuraba estar al pendiente de mí y Jacob nunca me dejaba sola. A veces los dos podrían llegar hacer un verdadero fastidio pero aun así eran las únicas personas por las cuales yo sentía aprecio. Y Jacob, el era mi mejor amigo.

-Hola, Billy-alce la mano para saludarlo alegremente

-¿Que quieres que hagamos el día de hoy Bella?-

-¿Que tal si damos un paseo?, necesito un poco de aire-

-Claro-

Nos despedimos de Billy el cual nos dijo que nos divirtiéramos, comenzamos a caminar por la orilla del mar, Jacob iba demasiado pensativo, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, no quise entrometerme en lo que este pensaba por eso mismo decidí mirar las olas que se mecían a lo lejos de nosotros, pero no pude mantener tranquila mi curiosidad así que decidí romper el silencio

-¿Sucede algo Jacob?-pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa

-No, nada Bella-

-Vamos Jacob, sabes que puedes confiar en mi-insistí

Soltó un leve suspiro y se fue a sentar a un tronco que había sido lanzado por las olas a la orilla del mar lo seguí y me senté a su lado, sin mirarlo no quería que se sintiera presionado.

-Toda la tribu a estado…nerviosa-dijo al fin

-¿Nerviosa?-pregunte incrédula

-Si, desde el regreso de los Cullen-respondió mirando el atardecer que se aproximaba en el horizonte.

-¿El regreso de los Cullen?-

-Si-

El silencio volvió a reinar, mi curiosidad creció a niveles alarmantes, ¿como que habían regresado? ¿Acaso ya habían estado en Forks?

-Jacob… ¿Cómo que regresaron?-pregunte mirándolo a la cara, pero este no respondía, tal vez no debería seguir preguntando, pero tenia tanta curiosidad, necesitaba saber mas de ellos.

-No, te preocupes si no quieres contestar, esta bien- al fin me di por vencida al ver que no me diría nada más y le enseñe una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Bella-

La tarde paso como cualquier otra en casa de mi mejor amigo, me gustaba mucho estar en su compañía, olvidaba por un momento lo que era y en esos momentos solo era Bella. Aunque también cuando estaba con el, el tiempo pasaba volando, siempre deseando que el día durara más.

Sin mas regrese a casa y como todos los días siempre estaba sola. Tenia que descansar mañana saldría a dar una vuelta por el bosque como siempre lo hacia.

La mañana del sábado transcurrió sin muchas cosas importantes que mencionar, así que decidí ir a mi tan esperado patrullaje por el bosque.

Me puse algo cómodo que me permitiera caminar y moverme a mi antojo y eso era exactamente el traje que siempre usaba para cuando tenía que ir hacer algún trabajo. Este era totalmente negro y demasiado pegado; conformado por unos pantalones y una chaqueta. Salí de mi casa no sin antes llevar conmigo mi espada.

Al llegar al sitio indicado del bosque comencé a caminar buscando un lugar en donde los vampiros pudieran oler mi sangre, había demasiada vegetación y arboles parecía un verdadero planeta alienígena. Me detuve en el lugar mas verdoso y lleno de arboles, tome mi espada y la deslice por una de mis palmas haciendo que esta sangrará al instante-siempre hacia esto para ver que pez picaba el anzuelo-

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, que mi mente no pudo verlo a cámara lenta, pero estaba tumbada en el suelo cubierto de tierra y musgo, mientras que encima de mí se hallaba mi ángel de la destrucción, tratando de morderme la garganta, mientras que yo interponía mi espada entre el y yo.

A lo lejos pude escuchar una pequeña voz de campañilla, que se acercaba rápidamente a donde nos encontrábamos.

-¡Edward, No!- grito la voz con desesperación, mientras yo seguía luchando por protegerme.

**_::CONTINUARA::_**

_**Próximo Capitulo: El Enfrentamiento **_

* * *

_Bien ¿que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios y criticas sobre este capitulo ¿que es lo que pasara en el próximo capitulo? pues no leemos hasta entonces_.

**_Yumiko Hatake_**


	5. El Enfrentamiento

_¡Hola! Gracias a todas por sus valiosos comentarios eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, perdon la demora de este capitulo, bien sin mas que decir les dejo este capitulo espero y les guste._

**

* * *

****La Exterminadora**

_**Capitulo 4: El Enfrentamiento**_

Sentí un chasquido proveniente de mi muñeca izquierda. El maldito vampiro me había roto la muñeca a causa de su agarre, solo me quedaba una mano para poder matarlo. Logre aventarlo antes de que pudiera hacerme algo. Me incorpore rápidamente para adoptar una posición de batalla, mientras el me seguía viendo con esos ojos llenos de sed, a una no muy larga distancia de mi.

-Estúpido vampiro- le grite furiosa, mientras trataba de contener el dolor de la muñeca

Mi mano seguía sangrando, por la cortada que yo misma me había hecho y eso no ayudaba de mucho. Mientras que al mismo tiempo la tenía rota. "Maldición" dije dentro de mi fueron interno.

Con mi mano sana tome la espada dispuesta a acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Me apresure para abalanzarme sobre el, pero alguien detuvo mi marcha a medio camino, era aquella chica pequeña, que se había interpuesto entre el vampiro y yo, me miraba fijamente al mismo tiempo que observaba mi mano rota.

-Quítate de mi camino- le sugerí

No respondió, esta seguía mirándome con unos ojos llenos de curiosidad, sus ojos cambiaban de rumbo, primero de mí hacia mi mano y viceversa. Su hermano a sus espaldas trataba de contenerse, sus ojos se posaron en mi llenos de tristeza y odio hacia el mismo. Un sin fin de emociones rondaban aquella escena.

No pude contener mas aquel dolor devastador de mi mano, y caí vencida de rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndome solamente con mi espada. Estaba totalmente vulnerable en esos momentos, a la merced de aquellos vampiros que podrían hacer lo que quisieran conmigo. Mire al suelo esperando a que pasara lo peor.

Sentí unos leves pasos que se acercaban hacia mi seguramente era aquel vampiro llamado Edward.

-Edward, espera-dijo aquella pequeña chica con su extraña voz de campanilla

-Estoy bien Alice-dijo el con su voz aterciopelada

Se puso de cunclillas para quedar a mi altura, no me atreví a levantar la mirada por temor a perderme en sus ojos, no podía soportar mas esa cercanía, era toda una tentación para mí. Y era la mi oportunidad perfecta para acabar con el.

Sin mirarlo me arroje sobre el, casi riéndome por la locura que esta cometiendo, quedando yo encima de aquel hermoso ángel y sosteniendo mi espada en las alturas lista para clavársela en el corazón.

-Hazlo si eso hace que me perdones por lo que te hice-me dijo mirándome con aquellos ojos ahora dorados y no rojos y corrompidos por la sed.

-No lo hagas Bella-dijo Alice, con su voz tranquila, como si supiera que yo no haría nada en contra de su hermano

-¡Cállense!-grite mientras percibía como la espada temblada y por consecuencia mi mano, a causa de la gran duda que invadía mi ser.

Cerré los ojos tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos. Era incapaz de llegar a matar a Edward, me negaba a aquella idea pero era mas que la verdad pero, ¿Por qué?

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en eso cuando sentí una fuerte patada en el estomago, mientras salía disparada y me estrellaba contra un árbol. Trate de coordinar mis sentidos cuando caí al suelo y a lo lejos pude ver a una hermosa rubia, no había dudas era también hermana de Edward. Esto cada vez se ponía más peligroso, realmente peligroso.

El golpe de aquella vampiresa me dejo aturdida, mientras tocia un poco escupiendo sangre, me limpie con el dorso de mi muñeca, retirando la poca sangre que había quedado en la comisura de mis labios. Pude escuchar como Edward le reclamaba algo a su hermana, mientras Alice se dirigía rápidamente a donde yo me encontraba tratando de auxiliarme.

Aquel dolor punzante de mi muñeca volvió, e hice una mueca de dolor y solté un pequeño gemido, a causa también del golpe recibido en el estomago. Ella me miro preocupada, pero a pesar de eso mi mirada no era distinta de la de antes-de odio-. Recargue mí cabeza en el árbol a mis espaldas tratando de controlar todos los dolores que emergían de mi cuerpo. Cuando volví mi cabeza para ver que era lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, tenía a mi lado a Edward que me mirada con rostro afligido.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?, yo…lo siento-Me dijo observándome y examinándome con aquellos hermosos ojos dorados

-Necesitamos llevarte al hospital Bella, tal vez tengas rota la mano y varios golpes en el cuerpo- me dijo Alice tratando de ayudarme

Los mire con odio, creían que aceptaría alguna ayuda de su parte, si era así estaban realmente locos, había vacilado esta vez, pero no abría una segunda.

-¿Creen que aceptare alguna ayuda de su parte?-comencé a reírme-tal vez un poco desjuiciadamente, pero solo era para aguantar aquel terrible dolor-No necesito de su ayuda, pero les advierto que no habrá una segunda vez, la próxima acabare con ustedes-termine por decirles, mientras me levantaba de mi lecho, ayudada por mi espada. Me di la media vuelta y comencé a correr todo lo que mi maltratado cuerpo me permitía

Aunque no pude avanzar demasiado lejos, Edward me alcanzo y se poso delante de mí, me observo por unos momentos con una disculpa escrita en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, Bella-dijo este mientras me golpeaba la nuca y yo caía rendida, pero antes de que callera al suelo el me sostuvo. Sabía que me sostenía entre sus fornidos brazos ya que sentí el contacto de su gélida piel, mientras escuchaba como su hermana rubia le gritaba algo.

-¿Cómo puedes ayudarla?, intento matarte Edward-gritaba furiosa

-¡Cálmate Rosalie!- escuche la voz de campanilla de Alice, tratando de calmar a su posible hermana

Y después de eso no pude escuchar más.

_-¡Mama, Papa!- gritaba desconsoladamente, mientras las lagrimas hacían sus propio camino por mis mejillas-Estoy sola-decía en un pequeño susurro, mientras que la oscuridad, impedía que algún rayo de luz pasara por algún sitio._

_-No estas sola-me dijo una hermosa voz tratando de consolarme, y en unos instante me encontraba en brazos de algún desconocido._

_-Pero…mama y papa, ellos-las lágrimas volvían a traicionarme._

_Al instante aquel desconocido, limpio mis lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, su piel era algo extraña pero realmente delicada._

_-Yo siempre te protegeré lo prometo-me prometió, mientras alzaba mi cabeza para ver el rostro de mi salvador…._

Me desperté precipitadamente en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, ¿pero que demonios hacia allí?, lo último que recordaba era haber tenido una pequeña pelea con aquellos vampiros y haberla perdido.

-Que patético- me dije a mi misma, mientras sentía un pequeño dolor en el estomago y la muñeca la cual la había levantado para restregarme los ojos. Y allí estaba el yeso cubriendo mi mano que aparentemente estaba hecha añicos.

-Ese estúpido Vampiro-dije acordándome de lo que había hecho para seguro llevarme al hospital, por que yo me había negado a aceptar su ayuda.

-Edward-Murmure, mientras que en mis labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa que no me llego a los ojos.

_**Próximo capitulo: Culpa**_

_**

* * *

**_

¿Bien? ¿Que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios y criticas respecto a este capitulo, nos leemos hasta el proximo capitulo.

**Yumiko Hatake**


	6. Culpa

_¡Hola! Bien vengo con otro capitulo mas de esta historia. Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios eso me anima a seguir imaginando y escribendo mas rapido esta historia, espero que les guste este capitulo creo q me inspire mucho, sin mas que decir aqui se los dejo, espero les guste._

* * *

La Exterminadora

_**Capitulo 5: Culpa **_

La mañana del domingo estaba realmente nublada con respecto a los demás días sin nubes en Forks. Pequeñas capas de neblina cubrían el cielo, haciendo que ningún rayo de sol se colara por ellas. También había vientos realmente fríos; yo aun seguía dormida y al despertar eso fue lo primero que pude observar por la ventana de mi cuarto, aunque verdaderamente ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a ese tipo de climas. Además en toda mi vida nunca hubo nada de luz en ella y no esperaba tenerla ahora.

Era domingo y tenia pensado pasar la tarde con Jacob, pero viendo la situación física en la que me encontraba me había abstenido de visitarlo este domingo, no quería que Jacob me interrogara con respecto a lo que me había pasado y yo no estaba dispuesta a decirle absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido con mi muñeca.

Me levante de la cama y aun podía sentir dolores por todo mi cuerpo, aunque el que mas percibía era el del estomago, la muñeca no tanto ya que estaba enyesada y protegida.

No podría salir hacer mi rutina de los fines de semana así que me quedaría en casa tratando de hacer algo que me distrajera, tal vez me pondría a lavar la ropa que tenia en el cesto, no había demasiada para alarmarme pero preferiría ocuparme de eso en estos momentos, y también limpiaría un poco la casa y haría la tarea de Literatura y Calculo que tenia para el siguiente día de escuela.

Sin más que hacer en mi habitación, me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha, me deje consentir por el agua como siempre lo hacia en todas mis visitas, al salir del agua tome una toalla para secarme y cubrirme con ella para salir del baño y meterme en mi cuarto. Solo me puse unos pants y una camiseta con agujeros en ella para pasar el día entero haciendo la limpieza en el interior de mi casa. Al terminar baje a la cocina para desayunar algo antes de empezar, tome la caja de cereal de la alacena y me serví un poco, comencé a comerlos lentamente ya que no tenia prisa, al terminar lave mi plato y me dirigí a la sala para poner un poco de música, tome uno de los tantos discos que tenia a un lado del estéreo y la música comenzó a sonar, era algo de Debussy, me aparte del reproductor y fui a llenar la lavadora mientras iba por el cesto de ropa sucia. Metí la ropa y puse un poco de jabón en esta para que comenzara a lavar cerré la tapa y deje que hiciera su trabajo.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

Me moví rápidamente para llegar a el y contestar, alce el auricular y del otro lado del teléfono se escucho la voz de mi amigo Jacob.

_-¿Bella?-_escuche su voz

-Jacob-

_-Solo hablo para decirte que no estaré esta tarde en casa por si tenías planeado venir- _me aviso con voz ansiosa

-No te preocupes Jacob, de todos modos no podre tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer por aquí así que estaré toda la tarde ocupada-

_-Oh, entiendo-_

Hubo un corto silencio después de eso.

_-Bueno eso era todo Bella espero que vengas pronto por aquí, si no yo iré a visitarte-_

-Claro, Jacob salúdame a Billy-

_-Seguro, nos vemos-_

-Adiós, Jacob-

Y hasta allí llego nuestra conversación, al menos no tendría que explicarle por que razón tenia la mano enyesada, aunque me pareció escucharlo algo preocupado.

Pero no quise tomarle demasiada importancia, después hablaría con el. Me apoye en la pared de lado del teléfono y cerré mis ojos pero los abrí al instante al escuchar un motor apagarse fuera de la casa espere un momento y después se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta de la entrada. Me quede allí parada ¿Quién podría ser?, se volvieron a escuchar otros golpes en la puerta pero ahora mas insistentemente, fui rápidamente a mi habitación y tome la espada que se encontraba a un lado de esta y baje, me puse enfrente de la puerta antes de abrir, el corazón me empezó a latir rápidamente. Tome la perilla y la gire rápidamente abrí la puerta y me quede en silencio y algo sorprendida.

Recobre la compostura y tome la espada poniéndola enfrente apuntando a mi visitante.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-pregunte

-He venido haber como estabas Bella- me respondió

-¿Y a ti que te importa como demonios este vampiro?-fruncí el ceño, que demonios pensaba ese estúpido en venir a mi casa

Reino el silencio, pero yo seguí sin bajar mi espada.

-No necesito de tu compasión- le grite, poniendo el filo de la espada en su garganta

-No es compasión, realmente estoy preocupado por ti, se que eres fuerte pero sigues siendo humana- me respondo mirándome, con esa estúpida mirada que tanto odiaba

-Sea humana o no, eso no te incumbe- realmente estaba furiosa que demonios se creía ese engreído, viniendo a mi casa y echándome un sermón.

Pero el parecía sereno, como si no le estuviera apunto de cortar el cuello, estaba tan tranquilo que me desconcentro, que le pasaba a ese vampiro, a los de su raza nunca les habían preocupado los humanos, ellos siempre se había creído superiores y los humanos no eran mas que basura para ellos, eso había sido con todos los que yo había luchado pero parecía que el era la acepción a las reglas, un ángel entre todos esos demonios.

-Además tú eres el que intento matarme, nadie más que tú por eso estoy así-le reproche, y parece que di gusto en el blanco, su maravillosa tranquilidad se crispo volviéndose en un dolor agudo que invadió su hermosa cara.

Al verlo en ese estado sentí _culpa _por primera vez, por haberle dicho aquella palabras a un _vampiro_ aunque estas fueran ciertas me pareció que _el_ no debía sufrir. Pero no debía bajar la guardia al fin y al cabo no era mas que un _vampiro,_ a los que me había jurado dar caza y el no debía ser la acepción a eso tampoco.

-Lo siento-se disculpo, realmente no entendía su actitud.

-No tienes que disculparte, eso es lo que tu raza hace con la mía ¿no?-

-Estas en un error, no todos somos así- me fulmino con la mirada y su voz ahora era grave y no dulce y serena como antes.

Me reí por unos instantes, por mi cabeza paso una loca idea si salía mal seguro moriría. Me acerque a Edward dejando atrás ese espacio vacio entre nosotros, pase mi brazo enyesado por atrás de su cuello mientras pegaba mi cuerpo al suyo el cual encajo bien con el de el. Recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho por lo cual pude percibir con mayor intensidad aquel aroma tan embriagador que despedía, baje la espada de su cuello y la puse aun costado de mi, cerré mis ojos tratando de no perderme.

El no se movió, tal vez para no molestarme, sentí como sus brazos se movían entorno a mi cintura pero vacilaron al contacto y los dejo caer a sus costados.

-Lo se, tu eres diferente Edward- dije en un susurro

-Bella-

-Pero tampoco serás la excepción-levante rápidamente la espada y la coloque de nuevo en su cuello mientras me separa un poco de el y alzaba la cara para verlo-También te matare Edward Cullen a ti y a toda tu familia- le dije mientras en mis labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa-Yo soy la exterminadora y esto que me hiciste no volverá a pasar por que no abra una segunda vez- recargue el filo de la espada mas fuertemente en su cuello formándose una pequeña cortada en el cuello de este.

Me aleje de el de un salto, lo mire y sus ojos no eran de enfado ni ira, al contrario había un profundo dolor en ellos.

-Ahora vete vampiro-le dije con la voz mas dura que me salió

-Esta bien Bella-Me dijo mirándome por última vez.

Corrí rápidamente a la puerta cerrándola y recargándome en ella, escuche el motor del volvo encenderse y después de un rato no lo pude escuchar mas, se había marchado.

Me deje resbalar por la puerta hasta caer sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza baja, el suelo se empezó a mojar con pequeñas gotas de agua salada, mientras que afuera un ligero chipi-chipi comenzaba a mojar todo a su paso.

Mire la ventana para ver la lluvia que resbalaba por esta, mientras que en mis propias ventanas llamadas ojos también tenían su propio chipi-chipi. Escuche como la lavadora terminaba su trabajo y decidí levantarme para terminar con mis quehaceres.

-Parece que no dejara de llover en toda la tarde- me dije a mi misma mientras secaba los resto de agua salada que habían quedado en mis ojos.

**Continuara…**

_**Próximo Capitulo: Indecisiones **_

* * *

¿_Bien? ¿que les parecio? no s epor que pero siento que fui algo cruel XD, bien ya sabes espero sus comentarios y criticas sobre este capitulo, tambien sujerencias por igual. Nos leemos hasta el proximo capitulo, cuidense, besos._

_**Yumiko Hatake**_


	7. Dudas

_¡Hola! Aqui yo de nuevo. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, y si fui demasiado cruel con Edward en el capitulo anterior pero trate de componerlo en este, espero que les guste. Y gracias de nuevo a todas por su apoyo. Sin mas aqui les dejo el capitulo, que lo disfruten._

**

* * *

****La Exterminadora**

_**Capitulo 6: Dudas**_

Me sentía terriblemente mal por lo sucedido el día anterior, no me sacaba de la cabeza el hecho de haberme portado cruelmente con Edward, tal vez el fuese un vampiro, pero realmente estaba preocupado por mi o eso era lo que decía respecto a mi. Por alguna extraña sensación quería creerle, llegar a confiar en el y tal vez llegar a ser…su amiga.

Creo que hoy le pediré una disculpa, me resulto difícil llegar a esa conclusión pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo además solo eran 2 simples palabras, todo fuese por quitarme esa culpa que me invadía desde la tarde de ayer, además haría lo correcto.

Por fin llegue al estacionamiento de la escuela, después de un largo camino lleno de pensamientos. Estacione mi chevy en el lugar de siempre, la atmosfera del día lunes pintaba mejor que el día anterior aunque como siempre las nubes ocultaban al sol haciendo imposible que algún rayo de sol iluminara a alguno de los estudiantes, creo que realmente necesitaba esos benditos rayos, necesitaba un poco de vitamina y el sol seguro que me la proporcionaría aunque eso era solo una vaga ilusión en aquel pueblo sin luz.

Y así empezaba otro día de escuela.

Mi brazo aun portaba aquel fastidioso yeso, solo unos días más y estaría bien y libre de esa molestia. Tome mi mochila del asiento del copiloto y abrí la puerta para salir del auto, al terminar la cerré detrás de mi para después rodear el coche y recargarme a un costado de el. El estacionamiento comenzaba a llenarse rápidamente.

Comencé a buscar el volvo de Edward con la vista, recorriendo cada lugar de aquel grande espacio y fue cuando lo vi allí parado enfrente de su flamante vehículo, mirando algún rincón de aquel ridículo lugar, a su alrededor sus hermanos platicaban entre ellos casi en susurros. No despegue mi mirada de aquella hermosa figura, entonces dejo de ver el infinito y volvió su mirada a mi. Aquellos hermosos ojos dorados me miraban. Sus hermanos detuvieron su conversación y dirigieron su mirada al lugar a donde yo me encontraba, del otro lado del estacionamiento muy lejos para la vista humana pero seguro que ellos podían verme a la perfección.

Su hermana rubia me dirigió una terrible mirada envenenada, por lo cual me acorde del momentos en que salí disparada por una patada que ella me había proporcionado para quitarme de encima de su hermano.

Sentía la mirada de todos ellos, seguro que sabían lo que le había hecho a Edward y eso hacia que me sintiera peor, tal vez debería dirigirme allí y pedirle la disculpa que me libraría de mis remordimientos. Intente moverme pero las piernas comenzaron a temblarme y no hacían caso a mi ordenes de moverse. Volví a intentarlo y esta vez logre caminar, no sabia lo que realmente debería decirle pero necesitaba pedirle una disculpa mi memoria se negaba a desterrar aquella imagen de su hermoso rostro afligido por mis duras palabras, necesitaba quitarlas de mi cabeza, no quería verlo sufrir, no a el.

No pude llegar muy lejos por que aquella rubia se interpuso a medio camino de mi destino

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-me pregunto hostilmente

-No quiero hablar contigo, necesito hablar con Edward- le respondí

-Después de lo que le hiciste pretendes venir y hablar, ¿así nada más?-

La verdad es que yo no sabia que decirle, creo que tenia demasiada razón.

-Basta, Rosalie- escuche la voz aterciopelada de _mi vampiro_, detrás de las espaldas de esta.

Guarde silencio solo por un segundo.

-No, creo que ella tiene razón Edward, es mejor que me valla-lo mire por el hombro de Rosalie-quería que la tierra me tragara allí mismo-me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme y entrar en el edificio de mi primera clase, pero me detuve al sentir su frio agarre en una de mis muñecas.

-No te vallas, Bella-me dijo casi como una suplica

Detuve mi andar instantáneamente, sin voltear si quiera a verlo _"Maldición Bella vamos vete, estas cometiendo un grave error al querer involucrarte con el" _me dijo una pequeña voz proveniente tal vez de mi subconsciente. Tendría que haberle hecho caso a esa vocecita pero por alguna razón volvió aquel sentimiento de querer confiar en el, en mi enemigo intangible.

Tal vez cometería un grave error en aquel preciso momento, y tal vez seria una idiota, pero quería sentir algo diferente al odio o la venganza que toda mi vida había llenado mi corazón, realmente no sabía con exactitud que era lo que pasaba conmigo, las_ Dudas_ inundaban mi cabeza en aquel momento. Pero al fin y al cabo esos sentimientos nunca desaparecerían o ¿si?, solo haría aquello como un plan para acercarme a el y después matarlo solo eso y nada mas.

Voltee a mirarlo, después de unos minutos me soltó de su gélido agarre.

-Lo siento Edward-

Todo se quedo en silencio por unos instantes, los cuales no duraron demasiado ya que pude oír como Rosalie lanzaba un gritito y una mirada cruel asía mi, realmente quería matarme, mientras que abandonaba el estacionamiento en busca de algún lugar en donde descargar su ira.

-Rose, espera- gritaba aquel chico musculoso y grandulón, mientras trataba de alcanzar a la vampira enfurecida.

La mire hasta q esta desapareció en la entrada de la cafetería.

Segundos después de eso, la pequeña Alice se postro a un costado de Edward junto con aquel chico de cabellos revueltos y dorados, el cual me mirada no muy cortésmente.

-Jasper tranquilo- inquirió Alice alzando la vista para ver la cara de aquel vampiro

-Alice-refunfuño Edward mientras observaba a su hermana

-Todo esta bien Edward-respondió brindándole una amplia sonrisa a su vez-¿como sigue tu brazo Bella?-me pregunto volviendo su mirada hacia mi

-Es…este supongo que bien-respondí torpemente

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado allí con ellos, pero sabia que llegaría tarde a clase si no me apresuraba.

-Creo que debo irme-me apresure a decir

Salí corriendo, sin ni siquiera despedirme realmente no tenia tiempo para eso, el estacionamiento estaba vacio, me tocaba clase de Literatura, seria un problema que el profesor me dejara entrar. Llegue a la puerta, el profesor leía un pequeño fragmento de Romeo y Julieta, me permitió pasar rápidamente sin ni siquiera mirarme, no quería perder el hilo de la lectura. Me senté en mi banca escuchando la lectura a medias.

Después de que la clase terminara-no mucho después de que yo entrara-me dirigí a clase de Biología, al llegar al salón dirigí mí vista algo que no me esperaba. Edward Cullen estaba sentado a un lado de mi banca, siempre me había sentado sola, pero eso se había acabado el día de hoy.

Me dirigí a pasos torpes a mi asiento, mientras el no me quitaba la mirada de mi pareciera que había algo interesante en mi. Me senté y procure comportarme lo mas normal posible.

-Hola-escuche su voz aterciopelada a un lado de mí

-Hola-le devolví el saludo sin voltear a verlo

-Bella yo…-

-No es necesario que digas nada Edward-lo interrumpí sabiendo exactamente lo que diría, tal vez por que no quería que lo dijera-Ten por seguro que no le diré nada a nadie, yo también tengo un secreto que guardar-esta vez lo mire a los ojos, realmente eso no era lo que tenia que decirle pero… ¿Qué mas podía hacer?

Ya era muy malo que comenzara a sentir algo por el o que quisiera confiar a pesar de lo que el era, y eso no debía pasar.

-Debes entender que tu y yo no..no podemos-las palabras no influían como siempre solían hacerlo.

-Tienes razón…-escuche su perfecta voz y monocorde sin ninguna expresión en ella.

Tenía los ojos en blanco, lo mire como si fuera una necesidad, como si de eso dependiera. Algo dentro de mí dolía.

-Valla por fin lo entendiste-forcé a que las palabras salieran de mi garganta.

Deje de mirarlo, mientras miraba como un puño se formaba en mi regazo ¿realmente así tenían que ser las cosas? No entendía por que dolían aquellas palabras suyas. Había sufrido muchas veces pero esta vez era distinto.

_-Te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo Bella- _

No se si fue producto de mi imaginación o si de verdad salió de sus labios, la verdad no importaba mucho, siempre supe que este día llagaría pero no pensé que llegara tan pronto.

El profesor llamo a todos al orden, para iniciar la clase, una larga hora a su lado. La verdad no me disgustaba la idea.

_-Gracias-_le agradecí en un pequeño susurro, mientras vi por el rabillo del ojo como se formaba en su rostro esa sonrisa tan suya, era agradable verlo sonreír.

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

_Bien ¿que les parecio? espero que haya sido de su agrado. Ya saben acepto criticas constructivas y demas de este capitulo. Sin mas nos leemos hasta la proximo, se cuidan, Besos._

_**Yumiko Hatake**_


	8. Dificultades

_¡Hola! Pido una disculpa por la demora, la inspiración se había ido muy lejos y apenas regreso, además de que la escuela me traía como loca. Espero que les guste este capitulo y espero sus comentarios sobre este. Gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Y sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo. _

* * *

_**La Exterminadora**_

_**Capitulo 7: Dificultades**_

Por fin las clases habían llegado a su fin y con ello también el día. Tenia tantas cosas en las cuales pensar. Esto estaba llegando muy lejos, más de lo que yo misma había previsto, nunca me había encontrado en una situación similar y sabia que estaba cometiendo un grave error. La Bella despreocupada y extremista se negaba a querer abandonar aquella estúpida situación, quería seguir por que estaba segura de que algo "bueno" pasaría de todo aquello.

Pero la otra Bella, la moralista, la fría y la cuerda quería salir corriendo de allí mismo abandonar Forks dejar atrás todo ese torrente de insoportables sentimientos que comenzaban a confundirme y causarme miedo. Miedo de encontrar esa parte de mí que había estado guardada por mucho tiempo en lo más profundo de mí closet interno.

Afuera el día estaba mucho peor que otros días normales en Forks. No había ninguna nube gris, al contrario había muchas de ellas pero negras, previendo una gran tormenta. Salí disparada a mi coche sin mirar atrás, en el pequeño transcurso del edificio a mi automóvil escuche la voz chillona de Jessica que me gritaba desde algún lugar de la escuela o tal vez del estacionamiento, pero la ignore totalmente no estaba de humor para escuchar su platica que seguramente se trataría de algo trivial y sin importancia.

Conduje lentamente y con demasiada precaución de la normal hacia mi casa. Justo cuando llegue al porche de la casa se desato la tormenta, salí corriendo del coche y me dirigí a la seguridad del interior del hogar que alguna vez fuera de mis padres. Mi cabello se había humedecido a causa de las enormes gotas que habían caído sobre el, empapándolo levemente. Tome un toalla y comencé a secarlo, no tenia ganas de comer en esos momentos. Era demasiado temprano para estar en casa, me pasee de un lado a otro mientras continuaba secando mi cabello, no tenia nada que hacer, había terminado todos mis quehaceres y necesitaba tener ocupada mi mente en algo o realmente comenzaría a perder la cordura.

Avente la toalla al sofá y subí corriendo las escaleras tapándome fuertemente la boca con la palma de la mano. Me arrodille violentamente sobre el excusado y vomite todo lo que había desayunado esta mañana si a eso se le había llamado desayunar. Cuando hube terminado me levante y enjuague mi boca para después lavarme los dientes. ¿Que demonios había sido eso? ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? La situación se me escapaba de las manos mi cuerpo me lo decía, no podía continuar con esa situación tan perturbadora. Como podía querer matar a una persona pero al mismo tiempo querer protegerla, estaba realmente loca si quería hacer eso.

No se cuanto tiempo pase allí parada mirándome al espejo, realmente me veía fatal. _No eres la misma Bella de siempre, _me dijo esa poca cordura que aun quedaba en mi cabeza y realmente tenía toda la razón. Creo que todos se reirían de lo patética que me había vuelto en tan poco tiempo.

Entonces desde muy lejos se escucho el aullido de un lobo.

A pesar de la intensidad de aquella "llovizna" pude escuchar claramente el sonido emitido por aquel animal allí afuera detrás del bosque que se encontraba a espaldas de mi casa. Mi subconsciente se alarmo inmediatamente ante el sonido emitido, sabía que debía salir a pesar de la lluvia y encontrar el sonido en el bosque.

No lo pensé dos veces y salí disparada saliendo por la puerta de enfrente para dirigirme al sendero que se encontraba detrás de mi hogar, la lluvia me azotó de inmediato dejándome empapada en cuestión de segundos, pero eso no me importa, solo pensaba en encontrar el sonido de mi inquietud.

Cruce rápidamente el sendero, mientras mis cabellos se pegaban a mi cara, al igual que mi ropa, era muy difícil ver con claridad por donde corría, pero mientras lo hacia me acercaba cada vez mas al rugido del lobo, solo me deje llevar por mis instintos. Quería correr mas deprisa, pero mis pies se hicieron mas torpes, cada vez que daba un paso me atascaba en el lodo que se había formado a causa del aguacero y eso me hacia mas difícil correr por aquel laberinto de arboles y pastos verdes.

No se cuanto tiempo corrí, pero después de un tiempo que se me hizo eterno sentí el cansancio en mis pies que seguían luchando contra aquel suelo traicionero. El viento hacia que las gotas de lluvia que caían rápidamente me golpearan en la cara. Quite un mechón de cabello que se había pegado en mi rostro obstaculizando mi vista, entonces en ese mismo momento me detuve, paralizada por lo que mis ojos veían en aquel pedazo de bosque.

El agua me azotaba con más fuerza mientras caía como una cascada sobre mí. Mire a los dos objetos de mi observación mientras escuchaba un pequeño castañeo muy cerca de mi cara. No me había percatado pero la ropa mojada había hecho que mi cuerpo se enfriara a tal grado que ahora mis dientes castañeaban a causa del frio de la lluvia esparcida por mi todo mi cuerpo.

Me encontraba a unos 10 o 15 metros de donde se encontraba aquel Lobo, que al igual que yo su pelaje cobrizo estaba empapado. Pero era demasiado enorme para considerarse un lobo normal, era tan grande como un caballo, pero esa forma lupina confirmaba que a pesar de su tamaño era un lobo.

Lo seguí mirando, mientras el giro su enorme cabeza solo un segundo para mirarme y después volvió a su postura anterior, tenia una postura que todos los animales toman cuando hay algún enemigo cerca y están listos para defenderse.

Rápidamente dirigí mi mirada al segundo sujeto que se encontraba allí en medio de la Lluvia y que al parecer era enemigo del gran lobo.

-Ed…Edward-susurre, mientras miraba como este traía la camisa rota y el cabello empapado _Maldición _dijo una parte de mi, Edward era aun más hermoso de aquella manera allí bajo la lluvia.

Después de obsérvalos a los dos allí, en medio del bosque y con esa postura me tomo una fracción de segundo descifrar que era lo que sucedía. Era una pelea. Edward y aquel gran lobo luchaban. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y no a causa del frio si no por que sentía pánico, pánico por aquel lobo cobrizo.

El vampiro podría matarlo y hacerlo añicos. Por alguna extraña razón eso me horrorizaba, no sabia cual era el motivo de su disputa, no quería saberlo, solo quería que se detuvieran y asegurarme de que el lobo estaba bien y no herido.

Otro rugido se escucho por todo el bosque.

Todo paso tan rápido que me sentí frustrada. El gran lobo se abalanzo sobre Edward con sus 4 patas, llegando a el en una centésima de segundo, levanto su gran pata sobre este y lanzo a Edward unos arboles atrás. Entonces comencé a correr tratando de seguirle el paso al lobo que había ido en busca de Edward, pero seguía siendo torpe y demasiado lenta para poder seguirlo.

-¡BASTA!-grite rogando por que me escucharan, pero mi grito se perdió-¡BASTA, BASTA!-seguí intentándolo, pero comencé a sentir el frio por todo mi cuerpo ya no podía correr mas, mis huesos comenzaban a dolerme y caí allí en medio del lodo-Basta….por favor- susurre ya que no podía seguir gritando mas.

No se si alguno de los dos escucho mis suplicas, pero de un momento a otro el gran lobo se encontraba en frente de mi mirándome con esos enormes ojos negros, iguales a los de mi mejor amigo Jacob Black.

-¿Jake, estas bien?- le pregunte al lobo-¿Y Edward, donde esta?- seguí preguntándole como si fuera a contestarme, me sentía estúpida, al solo pronunciar el nombre del vampiro este aulló demasiado fuerte para mis oídos. Entonces mis ojos comenzaron a pesarme enormemente, estaba demasiado cansada para seguir despierta, pero no quería cerrarlos.

El agua había parado, sustituido por un viento frio.

-¡BELLA!-pude escuchar la voz de Edward muy cerca de mi ya que el gran lobo impedía que este se acercara a mi.-Debemos llevarla a un lugar seco, RAPIDO-gruño Edward tratando de abrirse paso hasta mi.

Mis ojos me pesaban cada vez mas, ya no podía mantenerlos abiertos.

De un momento a otro me sumí en la inconsciencia, solo pude escuchar el susurro de la voz de Edward llamándome desesperado y el gruñido de mi Jacob.

_**::::::::::::Continuara::::::::::::**_

_Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo de esta historia._

_**Atte: Yumiko-Hatake**_


	9. Acercamiento

_**La Exterminadora**_

_**Capitulo 8: Acercamiento **_

_Hola!, vengo con otro capitulo de esta historia, gracias a todas las que dejan sus comentarios como siempre lo digo eso es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo. Bueno sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo 8._

* * *

_-¡Jake!-grite desesperada tratando de alcanzar a mi mejor amigo que se iba perdiendo entre las sombras-No, Jake espera, por favor-seguí llamándolo mientras trataba de alcanzarlo, pero era inútil el estaba muy lejos demasiado que comencé a sentirme sola en aquella negrura._

Pero al parecer todo había sido un sueño, un terrible sueño.

De la nada comencé a escuchar voces a mí alrededor, de todas aquellas solo pude reconocer una, una que sonaba muy desesperada y preocupada.

-Ella estará bien, ¿verdad Carlisle?- preguntaba a alguien desconocido para mi

-Claro que si Edward, la fiebre a cesado-respondió aquella otra voz masculina con mucha seguridad y con un tono tranquilizador

-Todo es mi culpa no debí haberla ido a buscar, si solo hubiera sabido que Jacob estaría allí-

¿Jacob? Que sabía el de mi amigo, todo era tan confuso. Comencé a abrir los ojos para después encontrarme con un techo blanquecino y una lámpara sobre mi rostro.

-¿Bella?-pregunto Edward tomando mi mano entre las suyas

-Mmmm…Edward-fue lo único que pude pronunciar

-No te muevas demasiado aun esta débil-me recomendó esa otra voz en la habitación

-¿Dónde estoy?-quise saber al percatarme que esa no era mi casa.

-En mi habitación- me respondió Edward temiendo mi reacción ante su respuesta

Gire mi cabeza para poder ver su rostro que se encontraba a poca distancia del mío.

-Valla, al final termine en tu casa y en tu habitación que irónico ¿no crees?-comencé a reírme, pero me detuve al instante-¿Y Jacob, donde esta?-pregunte

Hubo un gran silencio antes de que alguien pudiera contestarme.

-El ha regresado a su casa-respondió Edward con odio y enojo desbordando por sus palabras

-Bien, iré a verlo-intente incorporarme pero una gran mano contra mi hombro me detuvo

-No estas en condiciones Bella-me reprendió Edward duramente

-Yo se cuando estoy bien, así que iré-no quise quedarme atrás con eso de ser duro así que también le respondí de la misma manera.

Nunca me había gustado que me contradijeran, había pocas personas que lo hacían por no decir ninguna, aunque más que nada creo que era un capricho mío llevarle la contraria a alguien pero en esta situación creo que lo podría definir más como un juego.

-Creo que Edward tiene razón Bella será mejor que descanses, después iras a ver a Jacob-aconsejo el segundo sujeto tratando de apaciguarnos tanto a Edward como a mi.

No me había fijado muy bien en el, pero en términos menores el era igual de hermoso que Edward y sus hermanos, parecía el hermano menor y muy guapo de Zeus.

Termine rindiéndome, con tantos vampiros en aquella casa seguramente no podría salir, así que opte por quedarme tranquila y quietecita, además no me sentía realmente bien como lo había dicho anteriormente.

Me volví a recostar en el gran sillón de cuero negro con el orgullo un poco herido.

-Bien, tu ganas-suspire rendida

En su rostro se formo una pequeña sonrisa de victoria, eso me hizo enojar tanto que le di la espalda recostándome en mi lado izquierdo, mientras contenía las ganas de gritarle. Tal vez pensaría que tenia una rabieta de una niña de 5 años y tal vez así lo fuera, tendría que sentirme enfadada, horrorizada y tal vez con un poco de locura, tendría que salir de allí corriendo pero por alguna razón me sentía bien emocionalmente, nada de presión y esas cosas que uno siente cuando esta en territorio enemigo y eso en vez de emocionarme me asustaba un poco.

-Yo cuidare de ti Bella-escuche su aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas. Me voltee para mirarlo, había pasado tanto tiempo y aun no entendía esa actitud que tenia conmigo. Ahora nos encontrábamos solos, no escuche cuando el "padre" seguramente de Edward abandono la habitación.

-¿Por qué?-susurre, mientras miraba algún lugar de la hermosa habitación en la que me encontraba

No recibí respuesta de su parte, realmente quería escuchar su contestación algo que me dijera que solo sentía lastima por mi y por eso lo hacia o cualquier otra cosa que me desilusionara, cualquier otra cosa, aunque eso me lastimara.

En ese momento se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Adelante-

-Edward, veo que ya despertó _nuestra_ Bella-escuche la voz cantarina de la hermana de Edward, mientras entraba con gracia a la habitación, detrás de ella apareció Jasper.

-Hola Bella-me saludo poniéndose aun lado de mí sonriéndo

-Este…hola Alice-termine por saludarla

-Bella-escuche la voz de Jasper cerca de la puerta, lo mire y parecía que trataba de alejarse lo mas que podía de mi.

-Hola, Jasper-eso me hizo sentir un poco incomoda, creo que no era bienvenida en esa casa y no a todos les caía del todo bien

-Alice-escuche la voz de Edward reprochándole algo

-Oh, vamos Edward todo esta bien, ahora dime Bella ¿quieres comer algo?-

-No tengo hambre Alice-

-Pero que mentirosa eres Bella, si tienes hambre solo dilo-me dijo haciéndome un puchero que no pude ignorar, además de que mi estomago hizo unos sonidos extraños. Me avergoncé por eso ya que seguro todos los presentes habían oído las quejas de mi sistema digestivo.

Alice soltó una risita y no vi en que momento salió pero en las manos tenia un plato con comida Italiana.

-Gracias Alice-fue lo primero que me apresure a decir antes de tomar el plato y comenzar a comer.

-De nada-fue lo último que escuche antes de que desapareciera junto con Jasper de la habitación.

Edward dejo que comiera en silencio, realmente ninguno de los dos quería hablar y no precisamente por que no lo deseáramos simplemente por que tal vez ese silencio era una forma de decirnos todo.

-Gracias-dije en un pequeño susurro al terminar el último bocado. Edward se apresuro a tomar el plato de mis manos y llevarlo a la cocina lo deduje ya que cuando mire mis manos el plato ya no estaba y el se encontraba a un lado como si nunca se hubiese movido.

Hubo un corto silencio mientras mi cabeza asimilaba la situación en la que me encontraba.

-No lo hagas, por favor-

-¿Hacer que?-

-No me ayudes, trátame como los demás de tu especie-

-Imposible, no puedo hacer eso Bella-

-¿Por qué soy insignificante y no valgo la pena?-

-No es por eso Bella-

-Entonces que es dímelo, por que yo no lo se-exigí saber

Me sentía tan débil que me daba vergüenza, pero ya no lo soportaba mas el era como un embrujo para mi, aunque mi razón lo negara mi corazón no podía hacerlo yo estaba mas que ligada aquel hermoso ser.

_-Por que Te amo Bella- estas simples palabras, pero muy poderosas a la vez hallaron su lugar en mi cabeza me sentí aturdida pero no quería contestar a eso no debía y no podía._

_-Lo siento…-_

Algo golpeo mi cabeza y fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos, el paisaje a mí alrededor se movía. Parecía como si fuera la primera vez que abría los ojos, ya que la luz que entraba por la ventana me lastimaba.

Enderece la cabeza y al frente estaba la carretera. Me percate de que iba en el interior de un vehículo y que no lo conducía yo; gire la cabeza para mirar al conductor y me halle con aquellos ojos ambarinos y con es mirada tan seductora que solo era mía.

-Edward… ¿pero que fue lo que paso?-pregunte un poco aturdida

-Te llevare a tu casa-respondió fijando nuevamente su mirada al frente

Recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía allí, pero la verdad es que ya no me importaba, ya no deseaba matar a Edward, al parecer siempre lo supe pero no me había dado cuenta o no quería hacerlo, simplemente quería estar a su lado aunque eso significara arder en las llamas del infierno por la eternidad si podía pasar un minuto mas a su lado.

Paramos en frente del porche, la casa estaba como siempre en silencio. Edward me abrió la puerta del coche para que yo pudiera bajar. Tome las pocas cosas que me pertenecían del interior del vehículo y me dirigí a la puerta, pero en ese mismo momento apareció Jacob del bosque que se encontraba a espaldas de mi casa.

-Jake-susurre

-Bella-fijo sus ojos en mi para después lazarle una mirada de desprecio a Edward que se encontraba a mi lado

-Jake, yo….-quería decirle algo, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta

-No he venido a discutir contigo Bella, ni con el-me dijo señalando a Edward que se encontraba justo detrás de mi

-Jake…-fue lo único que pude decir ante tal situación. La voz de Edward detrás de mí fue lo que distrajo mi atención.

-Alguien ha entrado en la casa mientras no has estado Bella-vocifero con voz seria mirando la entrada de la casa

-Deja de leer mis pensamiento, maldita sanguijuela-reprocho Jacob con la mandíbula tensa

Ignore la rabieta de Jake y me concentre en lo dicho por Edward, no me sorprendía el hecho de que algún vampiro hubiera entrado a mi casa, muchos vampiros lo hacían aun estando yo en ella. No me di cuenta cuando corrí hacia dentro de la casa y subí a mi cuarto, entonces allí la vi, ese pedazo de papel era una carta dirigida a mi firmada por _el._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::Continuara:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Bien. ¿que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado, ya sabes estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios todo sea por mejorar. Bueno nos leemos hasta el proximo capitulo._

**_Atte: Yumiko Hatake_**


End file.
